Hero
by XxdizzyblondxX
Summary: Its strange how one event in a night can make you feel so much better about yourself. MUST REAS One-shot   a little songfic at the end.  RandR.  based on real events  NAMINEXROXAS xx enjoy. Rated T for bad language :S


**Hey peeps. Okay this is a one-shot based on an experience that I have recently experienced which has inspired me to write this. I do not own Kingdom Hearts! **

**This is abit of a songfic aswell though**

**I don't own Hero … Enrique Iglesias **

**^_^ PLEASE READ ENJOY AND REVIEW XX**

**Hero**

She sat in the corner, checking her phone for any messages that may have been delayed with the lack of signal. It wasn't every day someone got married, and the day had been going extremely well for the petite girl.

She sighed heavily and turned to her family who were already a tiny bit tipsy.

"What's the matter love? Is he not texting you back?" Her step mother asked. Her chocolate brown eyes looked down on her with empathy. The girl sighed heavily.

"Fortunately. I don't want him to ruin my night" She forced a smile. A pure act of bravery. Her mother bought it.

"That's the spirit girl" the older woman wrapped an arm around the teenager's shoulders.

"Naminé…" Naminé felt the slight tap on her shoulder and found her friends mum sitting beside her. A glass of cider in her hands. Her blue eyes glazed over as the alcohol took over. The night was still young and Naminé wandered silently at how much the woman could take.

"Just dump his ass now. Com'on give me your phone and I'll do it for you!" The woman spoke before reaching for Naminé's phone.

"That's okay I'll do it myself soon" She lied.

That silenced that conversation. Naminé turned her attention back to her phone. She knew he had finished work by now, and she still had three bars of signal so she wasn't sure why he wasn't texting her until her phone vibrated in her palm. She smiled, not realising a brunette boy sitting down at the table.

Her smile instantly got washed away as she began to read.

**Naminé, I'm sorry but I feel as if I'm moving on and I really wanted to tell you this in person so I could comfort you but… I hope you can forgive me. **

Naminé forced a smile as her brother approached.

"Hey Nam, what's Up" Hayner ruffled her hair and smiled. She punched the air in fake triumph with a cheer that was only audible to both her brother Hayner and her friend.

"I'm single" She laughed. She was good at hiding her emotions.

A few moments passed as she reread the text and finally she decided to tell her step mother. The woman hugged her tightly and whispered to Naminé "You're so brave darling" Those were the forbidden words. The flood gates opened as the salt water ran freely down her cheeks. The woman crowded her to make sure the bride didn't see her crying.

Her Father came over to find his daughter in tears. He read the text and turned to her in all seriousness. "Nam. In all fairness…" he began. Naminé thought her dad was going to say something to reassure her that her newly ex was being nice. But instead "He is a total bastard" Naminé gave out a little giggle over her sobs and hugged her dad tightly, before going outside to get some fresh air.

The night air was crisp and cold, and dried her tears fast.

"Look on the bright side honey. Sora's there for you… talk of the devil" Naminé turned to find Sora, his brown hair defying gravity as usual. His blue eyes staring back at her with concern.

"Are you okay Nam? You were happy about it like ten minutes ago?" Sora said in his soft voice. He smiled sadly at her and held his arms out. Naminé didn't hesitate to accept his embrace. She breathed in a peaceful sigh, and felt immediately better.

They broke the embrace and the blonde girl gave a sly smile.

"I'll beat you at a game of pool!" Naminé gave a cheery smile as she fished out some muney.

"Yeah right. I used to play all the time" Sora stretched his arms out and rested them behind his head.

"Okay then. If I win… you have to buy me a drink!" Naminé giggled. Knowing she'll win.

"Okay then"

They walked out of the disco towards the bar, where the pool table was and began to set up.

Naminé had only potted one and Sora was on two balls left. Naminé Sighed as she began to lose hope in winning before she heard an "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT" She looked up from her feet to find Sora with a look of pure shock. She looked at the table to find no black ball.

"Looks like you owe me a drink!" Naminé gave a mischievous laugh, and smiled at the grinning boy.

"Rematch!" He demanded.

After ten minutes into the rematch Naminé had once again won by default.

"I tell you what…" Naminé spoke cheekily.

"You can either buy me a drink, **or** dance with me!" she smiled knowing that he would choose drink.

She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone checking the time.

"Maybe we should get back to the disco. It's just about to end and we've got a taxi booked for one. That's in ten minutes" she sighed, and followed him.

…**.. Let me be your hero…..**

"Awe this is my mum and Dads song" Naminé smiled as she saw the couples enter the dance floor and start to slow dance to the acoustic.

Naminé shrugged off her cardigan revealing her strapless dress. That flowed below her knees. Its dark purple colour really suited her. The blonde teenager sat at the table and smiled contently at the couples.

Sora offered Hayner to slow dance which they had agreed to in the start but Hayner refused and started dancing with the brides son's cuddly dog.

…**.. Would you dance…. If I asked you to dance….**

He opened his arms with a smile.

"How about you Naminé?" Sora spoke. His teeth glistening under the dim light.

"Okay…" Naminé agreed and walked with him to the dance floor.

…**.. Would you run…? And never look back…..**

He hooked his arms around her waist and Naminé wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling an eruption of butterflies in her stomach.

… **Would you cry? If you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?**

She began to wander what her childhood friend was thinking. Did her feel anything for her.

**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?**

**Would you laugh? Oh please tell me yes**

**Now would you die? For the one you loved?**

**Hold me in your arms tonight**

Naminé smiled at him as he gazed into her eyes grinning back. Sora pulled her a little closer to him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

The two teenagers just let the music engulf them both…

**Let me be your hero baby,**

**I can kiss away the pain,**

**I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away….**

And so the end of the night arrived and the two separated. Only to be reunited in their dreams that night

**I really hope you enjoyed this. I had to make a story out of this. It's my first Naminé and Sora fanfic as well as a songfic **

**Please Review let me know what you think **


End file.
